Third Time's a Charm by Mountaintop76
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: The first time I met Edward Cullen I wouldn't let him in. The second time I met him there was no room in my life for him. The third time I was ready and he fit perfectly. This is the story of those three meetings.


**Title:** Third Time's a Charm

 **Summary:** The first time I met Edward Cullen I wouldn't let him in. The second time I met him there was no room in my life for him. The third time I was ready and he fit perfectly. This is the story of those three meetings.

 **Pairing:** Bella/Edward

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 4033

* * *

I actually met Edward Cullen three times in my life and each time was different. Each time I was different. The first time I wouldn't let him in. I was scared both of him and these strange new feelings. I had an aching hole in my life but he was too big to fill it. The second time I met him I was so sure of myself, who I was and where I was going and there was no room for Edward in my life. He simply didn't fit. The third time I was ready and he fit perfectly. This is the story of those three meetings.

"Bella, you need to meet Ben's friend Edward. He is so handsome and perfect for you."

"Ang, no. You can't keep trying to set me up. I'm happy as I am."

"No you're not, Bella. I've seen you crying over those romantic comedies, you need a man. You at least need to get laid."

In some ways Ang was right. I did look at my friends, in particular Ang, who were in relationships, and I longed for what they had. But for me it seemed an elusive dream. I'd dated, but no one seemed to really push my buttons. I had yet to find anyone with whom I could see myself with, long term. This didn't prevent my friends from trying to set me up at every opportunity.

"Ben!" yelled Ang, pushing us through the crowded club toward the man she'd been seeing for the last three months. As we approach I notice a crop of copper hair attached to an extremely handsome face. I look down further, taking in a well-toned physic dressed in casual yet stylish attire. Definitely good looking and definitely knows it. He is way out my league. In addition, I've met his sort before. You know the one. They can get any girl they want and are making it their life's work to do so. Smug and arrogant doesn't even start to cover it.

"Hi Ang, Bella. This is my friend Edward."

So he's the set up. I'm not sure whether to be flattered they think someone like this would go for someone like me or to be insulted they think I'd go for the shallow handsome type.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," says Edward, giving me a self-confident smile that I'm sure he knows will melt any girl's knickers.

The evening progresses predictably. Ben and Ang make excuses to leave us alone and Edward turns on the charm. I have to admit tonight I'm not totally immune to it. There is something about this man that's attracting me. There's a pull I've not experienced before. It might be the way he looks at me as I talk, as if I'm the only person in the room, or the way I feel drawn to look into his deep green eyes that remind me of the ocean. It could be the tingle, almost like electricity, that runs through me when our arms accidentally touch in the crowded club or it could be the sound of his laughter, deep and carefree, or the smell of his cologne mixed with something indescribable that reminds me of forests and damp soil with the occasional hint of Christmas on the edges. Perhaps it's the way his long fingers curve around his glass or the way his lips pout out slightly as he takes a slow sip of his drink or the way his biceps flex as he lowers the glass. I can't deny this man is doing something to me, something new, something exciting.

But I know I'm the only one to feel it, and I'm not beautiful enough, or witty enough, or clever enough to keep a man like this interested. I know any relationship would only be a one night stand, a flash in the pan. Every time I start to let my guard down I'm reminded of the sort of person I'm talking to as yet other individual vies for his attention; from the bartender to random people who pass us in the club. He seems to know everyone and they all want to say hello and be smiled at by this beautiful creature. I, on the other hand, know no one. Every time we're interrupted he apologizes and smiles at me, a smile that makes me want to forgive all his faults, and once again he gives me his full attention, asking insightful questions and making me feel like he is interested in my reply, but I know it's an illusion. Eventually I take hold of my courage, make my excuses, find Ang and tell her I'm going home.

That night I lie in my bed unable to sleep. I run over and over again my meeting with Edward. Yes, he was handsome and popular, but he did genuinely seem interested in me. Maybe I was wrong to let my prejudices get in the way. Perhaps next time I see him, I'll give him a chance.

But the next time I see him is at the club again. I'm there with Jacob from my History class. He's a handsome guy, and someone I'd probably be interested in, if he wasn't so gay. He's also, apart from Angela, my best friend. I spot Edward on the dance floor, moving to the beat with some leggy blond. So maybe my first assessment wasn't so wrong after all. I'm about to lead Jacob off to the bar, my arm linked through his, when Edward spots me and I see him wave and start to make his way towards us.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you again. You ran out on me last week, how are things?" How are things? Humm... let me see. I can't stop thinking about you, I even dream about you, but I know I can never have you, at least not beyond becoming another notch on your bed post.

"I'm fine, good in fact, been busy. This is Jacob by the way." That's it, put on a show of indifference. You do not affect me, Mr. Sex God Cullen.

Edward looks up at Jacob then down at our linked arms and for a second I think I see his face fall, but then he just nods as if he's reached some sort of conclusion.

"Well, it was good to see you both. I suppose I should leave you to it." Our eyes meet one last time and linger a little longer than necessary and, for a brief moment, I think he is going to say something. His face is smiling, but his eyes say something else. There is a touch of sadness there, regret almost. What could I guy like him have to regret?

And then he's gone, lost in the crowd.

"Who was that hotty?" quizzes Jacob. "You so need to spend more time with him. If you do I'm never leaving your side."

"That? Oh that was Edward." My words sound dismissive, casual, but for some reason I feel like I've just said goodbye to a portion of my heart. This is ridiculous. I hardly know him and besides he's a player, isn't he?

Throughout the rest of that year at college I run into him occasionally. Every time he seems to be with another girl and each time I feel the same sense of loss. Loss of a thing I never had. At the end of the year we both graduate and go our separate ways and that is the last I expect to see of Edward Cullen.

…

"Edward, let me introduce you to my fiancée Bella. Bella this is Edward, he's just come to work for me and is proving to be quite an asset. He should do really well in the firm."

I take in the copper hair, the strong jaw line, the confident shoulders, before returning to those deep expressive eyes I could never forget. As I do, my heart beat stops before picking up at twice the speed. It's him.

Mike has been leading me around this party we've organized to celebrate the fifth year since he first launched his company and the new, big contract they have taken on. In the last five years my soon to be husband has grown his company from scratch up to a multimillion dollar (at least on paper) corporation. The long term plan is to keep growing for another five years before selling it and us both retiring. That's right, we plan on retiring at the age of only 34. This, of course, will mean I'll have to give up my job as a powerful player in the world of publishing. You see my husband isn't the only successful one in this relationship. We are the true power couple. We are both very dedicated to our careers. We work long hours and most of our socializing is at events like this one. Charity events, company balls, places where the rich and powerful meet to network and display their wealth and strength. It's the sort of place I never thought I'd belong, but my career demanded I step up to the plate in order to progress and with Mike's encouragement life started to take off for me. Before I knew it, I was an expert in wearing cocktail dresses and walking in heels.

"Edward, I believe we met at college. How have you been doing?" My words hide my sweaty palms and my now dry mouth. Why am I reacting like this?

It would appear Edward is one of my Fiancé's new recruits. As new projects are taken on, the number of employees under his control has to grow. As we are introduced Edward looks at me with his piercing green eyes and I feel a stirring of the emotions and feelings I had towards him all those years ago. What is it about this man that makes me feel this way?

"I'm doing very well, Bella. I'm looking forward to the challenges that working for Mike is going to bring."

"Edward's in Alec's team, Bella, so he'll be heading up the legal aspects of the new project."

"You're a lawyer?"

"That I am. It took me a little while to finish up my law degree, I kept finding excuses to delay the end. I'll have to tell you one day about my adventures and travels on my gap years. But here I am now, entering the corporate world."

As we talk his green eyes don't leave mine and they hold a curious look. He seems to be trying to puzzle me out. Mike makes his excuses and moves away to work the room some more, giving me a brief peck on the cheek as he goes.

"Mike tells me you are an executive in a publishing house. Does that leave you much time to write? I've never been able to forget the passion in your eyes as you spoke about your joy of writing."

God, he remembers that? But that was such a long time ago, before practicalities and reality hit. You are never going to make it rich as a writer, but I found I had a real skill for editing, and now I manage several teams of editors, having risen through the ranks of the publishing house. Do I miss reading new writers' works and helping them to bring their ideas to fruition? Sure I do. Do I regret that I no longer have time to set my own words to page? Certainly. But we all make sacrifices and they are small ones, surely, to have the lifestyle that Mike and I enjoy?

Edward and I talk for a little longer. The whole time he seems to be so attentive, listening to what I say, just as he was the first time we met, and I really enjoy hearing about his travels. Mike and I never seem to find the time to take a vacation. But he keeps asking annoying questions. Questions that bring up that idealistic little girl he met at college. But I know my life is better now. In fact it's perfect. I have a successful handsome fiancé, we live in a large immaculate house in the best part of town and I have a job millions would kill for. So why is he making me feel there is something missing? Why is he making me yearn for things I willingly let go of to be where I am?

I don't like it and I know I need to mingle and network, so I make my excuses and circulate around the room. But his questions keep going round and round in my head and later that night I find, once again, that Edward Cullen is keeping me awake at night.

The next six months fly past. We have the wedding to plan and the latest growth in the company is keeping Mike at work for long hours. I bump into Edward occasionally at company events, but I don't allow myself to talk to him for too long. My life is fine, I don't need him reminding me of my childhood dreams and I certainly don't need any stupid sparks and shivers running through my body when he touches me. They are certainly best avoided.

But then suddenly my life takes a turn for the worse. We're about a month out from the wedding and once again Mike is working late at the office. I've spent the evening going over the flowers and I really could do with his opinion on the button holes. He doesn't answer his phone, or respond to his email, but this is normal when he is engrossed in a project. He becomes so single-minded nothing can distract him.

Well, maybe one thing can. It's been a while since we've had the energy to get too physical together and the stress of the wedding and the new project doesn't help, so I decide to surprise him. I dress in my sexiest lingerie, throwing only a long coat over, and go to his building. I let myself up to the top floor and stride purposefully toward his office. It's not the first time I've surprised him like this. When he first set up the company it was one of my, and his, favorite ways I had of letting him know he'd worked long enough for that day. But it's been at least a year since I last did it. Boy is he going to get a surprise.

As it turns out the surprise is on me. As I open the door instead of seeing Mike hunched over paper work on his desk I find him bent over his assistant. His head is between her breasts and her legs are wrapped around his hips as he thrusts into her, moaning her name as she screams his.

I'm so in shock that at first I don't move. Not until he looks up and sees me there. "Oh shit!"

He pulls back from her exposing his rapidly deflating erection.

"Bella, it's not what you think."

How on earth could it not be what I think? I've just witnessed him balls deep in his assistant. There is no denying he is fucking her.

I do the only thing my brain will let me do. I turn and leave. I can hear Mike behind me instructing his floosy to get dressed, before running out after me. But I'm already in the lift. I go straight home, pack a quick bag and leave before Mike can even get back.

…

The last five years have passed in a blur and I don't recognize myself when I look back at who I was. I'm no longer that shy, self-conscious girl I was when I was at college, but I'm also not that over confident woman I became in my twenties. I know myself so much better now. I know my limitations, by place in the world, my value and worth. I know what brings me joy and what is likely to destroy my soul.

Joy. That mainly comes from two things. My work and my friends. I say work, but to call it that would be like classing chocolate as only food. I'm a writer, and I love it. My first novel went to number one under critical acclaim just over a year ago and I'm now in the process of releasing my follow up novel. Despite my recent success I still live a frugal life. Having given up the trapping of success once, I've not been quick to welcome them back into my life.

It took me a while to get here and make peace with myself. After running from Mike I wasn't sure what to do, so I just kept running. After drawing out a load of money from our joint account, I got on the first plane out of the US. I ended up in Paris. The irony of trying to get over a broken heart in the most romantic city in the world was not lost on me, but I loved Paris and embraced its beauty and culture. However, I soon got itchy feet again. I remembered my conversation with Edward about his travels and all the wonderful places he'd visited and some part of me ached to experience them too. So I did. For three years I travelled around Europe and Asia. Occasionally I'd stop somewhere for awhile, picking up casual work to subsidize my traveling expenses. I met wonderful people and discovered some magical places, but best of all I rediscovered myself. I learnt a lot about who I was and what I wanted and through facing challenges and putting myself in new situations I grew in confidence. Eventually I decided to head back to the US and try my hand at achieving my childhood dreams.

I now live in New York, where I spend my time writing and socializing with the best friends a girl could ask for: Angela and Alice. I never lost contact with Angela, even throughout what I now term my selfish years. She is still with Ben and they have two wonderful daughters. Alice is my literary agent. She fell in love with my novel and I fell in love with her. I maintain that my success has all been down to her, but she won't accept it. Alice and I share a flat. It's not the most spacious, or in the best area, but we love it.

"Bella, get your ass in gear, we're going to be late."

Oh yeah, today is the launch party and I have to go and charm and delight people, apparently. This is the one part of being an author I don't like as much. I love writing, I even love going to book signings, even if I get hand cramps and sore cheek muscles from smiling for photos. Meeting the people who read my books always leaves me in awe. To think that other people read my words and get joy from them always amazes me. But the parties to appease the publisher and distributors and critics I can do without. They remind me too much of the parties Mike and I used to host and they leave a bad taste in my mouth.

"Alice, can't you do these things without me? I could become one of those elusive, enigmatic writers who only come out on rare occasions."

"Don't be silly. Besides, you only have to stay for a few questions, a drink or two, and some photos. I'll do the rest."

"Who's going to be there at this one?"

"It's just a small gathering. The publisher has invited a handful of your fans to meet you and obviously the usual industry critics. They've all been sent a preview of the first few chapters so they should be full of questions."

We arrive at the venue and I'm fidgeting. I've started to write a new story and it's really grabbed my imagination. I would much rather be home working on that. I keep getting flashes of ideas for where my characters are going, or snippets of conversations they have and I have to grab my note book and make hasty scribbles to prevent the ideas disappearing before I have a chance to fully write them out. On the drive over a wonderful scene played out in my head and it's not leaving me alone. I'm desperate to get home and get it down on my laptop so I'm a little distracted as Alice leads me around, introducing me to people.

"And this is Edward Cullen who is one of your dedicated readers. Edward wrote me a beautiful letter requesting a meeting with, as he put it, his favorite author, and he seemed to be such a big fan of your work that I had to let him come tonight. Besides, I thought it was good to get at least one male reader in the audience."

At the mention of his name my eyes shoot up and I suddenly forget everything about my current plot line. Edward is here and he's read my novel. Shit.

Edward reaches out and takes my hand and the old feelings surge through me. The air between us seems to crackle with electricity and I can't do anything but look deep into his green eyes.

"Well, it made such an interesting read and I don't like to be pigeon-holed in my reading."

"You liked my first novel?" I swallow hard. How can he still have this effect on me after all this time?

"What was there not to like, Miss Swan? The story of a shy, self-conscious English major who falls for the handsome law student. I particularly found I could relate to the way he found her the most intriguing creature he'd ever met. I only wish I'd been as persistent as the hero of the story when I'd been young and not allowed distractions to get in my way. I have to say, though, I really enjoyed the start of your second novel. Learning how they progress and develop their relationship now that they're older and following their dreams. I'm really keen to find out how that story ends."

Shit, he knows it's about me and him. Well, not really, because there never was a 'me and him'; just my fantasies. I suppose I made the meeting of my two unlikely lovers a little too close to home and the description of the main male character may have had a striking resemblance to this still gorgeous man standing in front of me. I even wove in the meeting with Jake.

"Distractions?" He wishes he'd been more persistent in college? Is he talking about with me?

"Her appearing to be in a relationship, then actually being in a relationship with an asshole, you know, that sort of thing." He waves his hand as if dismissing his words as not relevant and flippant, but I know better and I draw in a sharp breath. Could it be he's wanted to be with me the same as I've wanted to be with him?

"So Miss Swan, will they get their happy ever after? Because I'd like that more than anything."

What? Is he talking about the book, or us? Before I can quiz Edward further I'm being whisked off by Alice to meet more people. I glance back at him as I move away and I see him watching me.

Throughout the evening I keep stealing glances in his direction, and, more often than not, he is looking back at me with his smoldering green eyes. He's always ignited a fire in me, but now I understand those feeling better. I'm older and wiser and I'm determined not to let this opportunity slip through my fingers.

"Could you excuse me, Alice, for a moment?"

I don't wait for her reply before I move off across the room, drawn towards my target like a moth to a flame. I'm not going to let any distractions keep me away from my happily ever after this time.

It's time I wrote my own ending and it involves one bronze headed lawyer.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
